


All I Want for Christmas is You: A Holtzbert Adventure

by queerbioengineer



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Erin's parents were the worst, Fluff, Holtzbert - Freeform, Mild Sexual Tension, WELL HERE'S SOME MORE, What else is new, yall had enough Christmas Holtzbert yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbioengineer/pseuds/queerbioengineer
Summary: Everyone in the Firehouse knows that Erin Gilbert loves Christmas. But did they know she loved cats too?The one where Holtz wins Erin's heart with help from a furry little friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There can never be enough Christmas Holtzbert, never!  
> (hope you like it)

By the time Erin Gilbert stepped out of the department store, it has already started snowing. She smiled, taking in the beautiful sight, hoping that the snowfall would stick around until tomorrow morning. 

 

It was Christmas Eve, and she had just finished her (very) last minute Christmas shopping. Even though the crowds were hectic, and she had been not-so-gently jostled by many a frantic mother, she didn’t mind braving them to find just the right present for each of her friends. She was glad to have people to shop for, people around her that she loved for the first time in what felt like forever.

Abby, her best friend that she had found once again under the most extraordinary circumstances.

Patty, the intelligent, sassy woman she was proud to call her friend.

Even Kevin, as frustrating as he could be, was too lovable and friendly to ever stay angry with. Although her crush on him had most certainly vanished when he tried to stick a dozen sugar cookies into the DVD player. She sighed, thinking that it certainly was a good thing the man was pretty. 

But all thoughts of Kevin disappeared when she walked past the window display at the hardware store. She couldn’t help going in, brushing her hand across the screwdrivers, the soldering guns, the various nuts and bolts. She pictured herself trying to work with them, taking the language of physics and the paranormal off of her whiteboard and into her own hands, and shivered at the weight of such a task. She wondered how engineers could take such simple materials and make such amazing inventions out of them. Well, one engineer in particular. 

  
“Can I help you with anything, Miss?”

Erin looked up, startled out of her daydream by the store manager, a spry old man in a Santa hat who seemed to be just as much in the holiday spirit as she was.

She smiled back at him, “Oh no thank you, I’m just looking.” 

  
“Are you sure? Not looking for a gift for a special someone, perhaps?”

He gave her a secretive wink, as if he could tell exactly who her thoughts had wandered onto. Erin blushed, thinking that surely it wasn’t fair for the whole world to be in on Abby and Patty’s little scheme to get Jillian and herself to date. She wasn’t even sure that the woman was interested in her, having mentally attributed her many, obvious advances to just being a natural flirt.

But maybe, a small voice in Erin’s head said, maybe a little Christmas spirit can work its magic this year. Erin decided to look into that thought another time, determined to have a fun Christmas with her friends, free of any distractions or insecurities. She thanked the man for his time, wishing him a happy holiday and heading back to the firehouse to commence their scheduled Christmas festivities.

  
She giggled to herself as she walked through the flurry of snow, anticipating the warm firehouse, filled with Christmas music, terrible dancing, and far too much eggnog. She was already picturing a very drunk Patty lecturing them all on the history of the Rockefeller Christmas Tree. 

  
She even allowed herself to fantasize getting a kiss under the mistletoe from her favorite eccentric blonde (not that it would ever happen of course).

  
But all of those thoughts disappeared from her head when she heard a pitiful mewling sound come from the alleyway.

* * *

  
Growing up, Holtzmann didn’t really “ get” Christmas. All the kids at school would get worked up in a fit about it, telling each other what they asked Santa for that year, sharing Christmas traditions. Most of the foster families she stayed with never really included her in their holiday festivities, so she never really understood why it was such a big deal. Even in college, everyone would go out dressed in ugly sweaters and celebrating the holidays after finishing their finals, while Holtz stayed in her lab working on her tenth patented invention of the semester. Why go to parties, she thought, when there was so much work to be done?

  
But sitting at her workbench now, reflecting on these past few weeks in her new home, she couldn’t help but feel infected with Christmas spirit. She put down the wires she had been fiddling with and hiked her feet up onto the table, grinning at the special modifications she had made to the lab.

  
Because as soon as she had found out that Erin Gilbert loved Christmas with a capital “L,” then of course it had been her moral duty to make the 2nd floor that they shared as festive as possible. the high ceilings were covered in hundreds of blinking lights, she had wrapped almost every non-flammable surface in tinsel, and she had set up a motion sensor to start playing “All I Want for Christmas is You” every time someone climbed the stairs to the lab (that last one had taken all of 3 hours to get old, but she refused to remove it, or even change the song). 

  
Because it was all so, 100% worth it to see Erin smile. Her adorably nerdy physicist was so enthusiastic about the season, surprising Holtz on December 1st with a peppermint latte and the first glimpse of her multi-denominational holiday sweater, which Holtz immediately stole, claiming that she would not take it off all month.

  
So far, she hadn’t.

  
Holtz couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for doing so much for Erin all the time. When she confessed this to Abby, her best friend said that she was just glad to see Holtzmann so happy. Because she was, she really really was. Even if she only got to fantasize about Erin’s soft hands in her calloused ones, about what her lips might taste like (probably peppermint), it was enough for her. She had Erin Gilbert as a friend, and that was already more than she could’ve hoped for.

  
Her train of thought was interrupted by the magnificent pipes of Mariah Carey, indicating that her favorite red-headed Christmas present was back from shopping. Holtz quickly tucked away the present she had been working on, determined not to ruin the surprise. She spun around in her chair and raised her goggles onto her forehead as Erin crossed the threshold, looking adorably wind-blown and rosy-cheeked. Thoughts of kissing the melted snowflakes off of those cheeks gave Holtz only a slightly dreamy smile as Erin walked over to her desk. Holtz did pause her daydream to notice Erin hadn’t stopped to put her tote bag on her own desk, and was walking very slowly towards her, which was unusual.

  
She glanced up at the redhead curiously: “what can I do for you, sugarplum?”

  
Erin glanced around furtively, making sure no one was around them. Well now Holtz was intrigued.

Erin leaned in to whisper: “Can you keep a secret?”

  
Holtz gave her an easy smile. “Of course I can, my toasty little marshmallow. Anything for you.”

Erin didn’t even blush at the pet name, earning a more concerned look from the engineer. “Is something wrong, Ez? What happened?”

  
Erin glanced around them once more before unzipping her tote bag, which was still perched precariously on her shoulder. She gestured for Holtz to look in the bag, which she did, imagination already running at 1,000 miles per minute, coming up with ideas for what could possibly be eliciting such strange behavior from her favorite physicist.

  
However, she did not expect the bag to stare back at her.

  
Holtz fell backwards with a yelp as a tiny paw came swiping out of Erin’s bag to swat at her nose. “Oh geez, Are you okay Jill?” Erin asked anxiously, before turning to soothe the contents of her bag in a hushed whisper. “It’s okay McGonagall, Jilly’s not gonna hurt you.”

  
Holtz was still sprawled on the floor, processing what just happened. “Um, Erin?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Why is there a cat in your bag?”

  
Erin took the trembling kitten out of the tote bag, cradling it gently in her arms. Holtz was shocked to see that Erin’s eyes were shining with tears, and that she was holding this strange cat with a tenderness that she had never seen this uptight professor-slash-awkward beanpole-slash-adorable dork show before.

  
“She was just sitting there in a cardboard box in the alley outside the hardware store, a-and she’s just so small and so skinny and I think she might be hurt, and… and it was snowing.”

Erin looked at Holtz with sad, pleading eyes while she held the cat protectively. Between that, and the mewling of the little kitten that was, indeed, quite sickly looking, Holtz couldn’t keep her heart from breaking. She reached out a tentative hand to scratch the kittens ears, and chuckled as it nuzzled into her hand. “Well, I think it likes me.”

  
Erin narrowed her eyes at her, but Holtz knew she wasn’t really upset from the twitch at the corner of her mouth. “HER name is McGonagall. Have some respect, Jill.”

  
Holtz beamed at this silly, affectionate woman that she had fallen in love with, already naming the stray cat without a second thought. The fact that Erin loved animals, and would rescue sick kittens from the cold out of the goodness of her heart, only made her that much more wonderful in Holtz’s eyes. And she hadn’t even thought that was possible.

  
“Wait, McGonagall as in, from Harry Potter?” 

  
“Well yeah, see these little spectacle markings around her eyes? Its perfect.”

  
It really was.

  
“Not that I wouldn’t totally patent cats-in-a-bag as the hottest new Christmas present, why is this little rascal still in yours, Ez?” Holtz raised her eyebrows as Erin shushed her and promptly zipped McGonagall back into her bag. Erin glanced around the room once more before whispering to Holtz conspiratorially.

  
“Abby’s terribly allergic to cats. She’d never let me keep it here if she knew, but I can’t let her throw McGonagall out in the cold. She’ll die!”

  
When Holtz saw Erin’s bottom lip trembling, she knew she was a dead woman, a goner. She wrapped her arms around the taller woman, doing her best to ignore how warm and nice Erin was while she comforted her.

  
“Relax, Gilbert.” She put on a ridiculous baby voice. “Holtzy’s not gonna let anything happen to this little guy.”

  
Erin sniffled into Holtz’s shoulder. mumbling something incoherent as she wrapped her arms around her petite coworker’s upper back. Holtz stared very, very intensely at a suspicious looking water stain on the ceiling as she completely-did-not-feel Erin’s soft sigh of breath against her neck, and it definitely didn’t make Holtz’s hair stand up taller than a half-can of hairspray already had that morning.

She cleared her throat: “I uh, didn’t quite catch that Ez?”

  
Erin pulled back to glare playfully at Holtz. “I said for the last time, McGonagall is a girl!” 

  
The bag beside them mewled, as if in indignation. 

  
Holtz burst out laughing, savoring the moment as she and Erin were still halfway holding each other. Unfortunately, it was right then that that damn song started playing again, and Erin let Holtz go, eyes widening in panic: “someone’s coming!”

  
Moment ruined by Mariah Carey, Holtz thought. Why does this keep happening to me?

  
Thinking quickly, Holtz swung herself up on the lab bench, posing herself like a centerfold to try and block the squirming tote bag behind her from view of the doorway.  
Moments later, Abby climbed up the top steps, marching into the room with her hands on her hips.

“Honestly Holtz, if you don’t turn that damn thing off, I’m gonna shoot someone. Probably Mariah Carey.”

  
Holtz pouted. “C'mon Abby, what do you have against Christmas spirit?” she whined.

  
Abby flapped her hand at Holtzmann. “Absolutely nothing, and you know it. In fact, I came up here to tell you two we’ll be decorating the cookies in five minutes.” Abby paused as her gaze fell on Erin. “You okay there Gilbert?”

  
Rhuh-rho, Holtz thought, glancing at her beautiful giraffe. Talented though she was at many things, Erin was a terrible liar. Her hands were already fidgeting as she gave Abby an unconvincing smile. “Never better, gal pal.” She forced a chuckle, pointing finger guns at Abby. 

  
Abby narrowed her eyes, but her next thought was interrupted by a loud sneeze.  
On the lab bench next to her, Erin froze. Welp, that wasn’t good.

  
Abby frowned. “Huh. That’s weird.” She took a closer look at Holtz. “And why are you sitting like that?”

  
Jillian, pretending like the tote bag currently pressed between her back and the the wall wasn’t squirming like a ziploc bag full of ectoplasm, hadn’t moved from her centerfold starlet pose. “Oh you know, just thought I’d give Erin here a little early Christmas present.” She waggled her eyebrows at Erin, earning herself a tomato-red blush from the physicist.

  
Abby snorted. “Well, good luck with that. Just be in the kitchen in five, okay?”

  
“Can do,” Erin stuttered, refusing to make eye contact with Holtz, whose exaggeratedly seductive pose on the table had caused her holiday sweater to ride up over one pale, smooth hip. And if Erin just so happened to be sweating like a sinner in church, then it was only because of the stressful situation that her feline friend was in. Yep. That was it.

  
As Abby turned to go downstairs, Holtz let out a small sigh of relief, accidentally leaning a little too far back onto the tote bag. McGonagall, not at all happy with this development, let out a large meow of protest.

  
Abby whipped her head around. “What was that? Was that a cat? You guys know I’m allergic to cats.” 

  
“No, it was me,” Holtz blurted. To prove her point, she gave a fairly convincing cat noise, not unlike the one her feline friend had let out. C'mon McGonagall, she thought, work with me here.

  
Abby sighed in exasperation. “Holtz, why would you meow at me?”

  
“Umm because I bet you have a really nice-”

  
“Okay I’m leaving, y'all are nasty.”

  
Abby’s steps retreated down the hallway. Holtz slid off the table and over towards Erin, letting out a loud honking noise. “Sweet Einstein, that was close. You gotta work on your lying skills, Ez, they are incredibly sub-par.” She gave the redhead a playful wink. “If you need help getting on the naughty list, I’d be happy to oblige.”

  
Erin blushed for what felt like the 100th time that day. “Yes, um, well, thats… anyway.” She sighed. “Honestly though, thank you for helping me, Jillian.” She gave Holtz that sweet smile she couldn’t resist. “It really means a lot to me.” 

  
Holtz tugged on her ear, glancing at the floor. Now it was her turn to stumble over her crush.

  
“Yes well, I mean, I never had a cat, and um, it seems like you like cats, and um-”

  
“Jill.”

  
“-and if you like them then I mean, they must be pretty special, and I guess-”

  
“Jill.”

  
“-and I guess whenever you need my help, I always want to, because I just think you deserve-”

  
“Jillian!”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“The cat’s gone.”

  
Holtz looked over at the now-empty tote bag. Well shit. If they didn’t find McGonagall, then their secret cat wasn’t going to be so secret any more.

  
“She doesn’t know this place, where could she have gone?” Erin asked in a panicked whisper. 

  
Holtz tried to emulate the thought process of a cat, which honestly wasn’t that difficult. It was a cat. “Well, she was hungry, right? So she probably went looking for food.” 

  
The two locked eyes, realizing what was about to happen. “The kitchen.”

  
They practically sprinted downstairs.

* * *

 

  
What they saw when they nearly fell through the kitchen door may as well have been pulled straight out of a Sunday morning cartoon. Abby and Patty were stirring bowls of colored frosting at the center isle of the kitchen, and on the counter behind them was none other than McGonagall, padding along, sniffing the various cabinets in search of something tasty.  
Patty looked up at them as they entered the room, unaware of the mischievous kitten right behind her.

“Well it sure is nice of y'all to join us, now that we’ve done all the dirty work. What, were you too gettin’ nasty under some mistletoe or something?”

  
Erin gave a nervous titter at the jab, too distracted by the kitten to let it affect her like it normally would. (This did not escape Holtz’s observation, and she filed the information away for further use).

  
Abby cursed at the paste-like bowl of frosting in her hands. “dammit, its not coming out right.”

  
“Thats what she said,” Holtz mumbled.

  
“I think,” Abby annunciated over Holtz, “that I need more milk.”

  
“Thats what-”

  
“Holtzmann I swear to God-”

  
“I’ll get it!” Erin volunteered, attempting to keep Abby from turning around towards the fridge. She slowy inched her way towards the fridge, mentally imploring Holtzmann to distract their friends and keep their gaze directed away from the back of the kitchen.

  
To her credit, Holtz got the message. “So, Pattycakes, how did the date with that new guy go? Umm, Corey?”

  
“Carter, actually.” Patty’s eyes lit up. “And it went really well at first though, right?”

  
“Uh-huh.”

  
“But then get this…”

  
While Holtz was nodding enthusiastically, Erin had handed Abby the milk and turned back to the counter, planning to snatch the kitten, high-tail it up to the lab, and come up with an explanation after. However, a wrench was thrown in her plans when the cat was no longer there. Shit shit shit. Where did she go? How could such a weak little kitten move so fast? Erin looked over her shoulder at Holtz helplessly, who looked equally baffled.

  
“… and so I said to him, no for real I said…” Patty was still talking about her date. “Oh hold up a second, Patty needs some more powdered sugar.”

  
As Patty passed her by on her way to the cabinet, while Abby was still struggling with her frosting consistency, Erin scuttled over to whisper-conference with Holtz.

  
“Where did she go now?”

  
“I don’t know I didn’t see!” 

  
“She couldn’t have gotten-”

  
“WHAT IN THE SWEET HELL IS ON PATTY’S HEAD RIGHT NOW”

  
“-far…”

  
The two sheepish women turned around to see a very angry Patty with a kitten perched on her head. It would seem that she had made her way into the sugar cabinet, and decided that Patty’s colorful braids would make a wonderful bed to snuggle into. Despite having been caught red handed in a less than optimal circumstance, Erin couldn’t help but let out a little “aww” at the sight.

  
“Don’t you ‘aw’ me, Gilbert. Why is there what I really hope is a cat on my head right now?” 

  
“It is a cat.”

  
“If this is a possum or some shit I’m gon’ pass out.”

  
“It’s a cat, Patty.”

  
“So to clarify,” Abby interjected, with her shirt collar pulled up over her mouth and nose like she was walking through a men’s locker room, “you brought the one thing into this house that I explicitly told you we couldn’t have? Are you guys seriously trying to kill me?”

  
“But Abby,” Erin pleaded, snatching McGonagall off of Patty’s head, “look at how cute she is! And she needs a home, she has nowhere else to go.”

“Oh no,” Abby stated firmly. “the only place that… that THING is going is the pound. And that’s final.”

  
“I…” Erin’s shoulders slumped as she visibly deflated. “Okay, I’ll go get my coat.”

  
Holding the cat in her arms, cradled once more like a baby, the red-haired physicist walked slowly up the stairs.

  
Abby turned towards the entrance of the kitchen, where Holtz had been watching the entire confrontation. “Look, I know that might’ve sounded a little harsh, but-”

  
Holtzmann was already up the stairs.

* * *

  
She walked into her lab, decorated to the nines for what was meant to be a festive evening, but was silent, save for a few quiet sniffles coming from behind Erin’s desk.  
Holtz ran her hand through her hair, wishing she knew what to say to her sweet, sad Erin. No Holtzmann, she admonished herself. Not "your Erin." Just "Erin." She shook the thoughts out of her wild-maned head, certain they would be revisited another time.

  
“Look, Erin, I know it sucks but, we can find a good shelter for her, and… wait, Erin. Are you crying?”

  
She rounded the corner of the desk to see Erin quietly weeping while she held the kitten to her chest, tears dripping onto it’s little ears as the feline mewled faintly.  
Holtzmann was dumbfounded, unsure of what to say. Luckily, Erin spoke up instead.

  
“I’m… I’m sorry Jill,” she choked out. “I’m sorry I got you involved in this, it was so stupid.”

  
“Erin, babe, nothing that makes you feel like this is stupid,” Holtz insisted. She kneeled down next to Erin, afraid to touch her in case she might break. She hesitated before adding: “Ez, could you maybe just, tell me if something’s wrong? Like, something not related to this specific, cat. A rather agreeable cat, I will admit.”

  
Erin sniffled as McGonagall padded over her lap to nuzzle Holtz. “Well, I’m sure you know I wasn’t too popular in school. I didn’t meet Abby until I was 17, so I didn’t really have any friends. But my therapist thought a pet might help keep me calm during my panic attacks, so my parents got me a cat.” Another sniffle. “I loved Alfred so much.” Holtz smirked at the name, earning herself a gentle swat. “But then, my parents never really wanted to take care of a pet… so when I went to college and he got sick, they didn’t even treat him, they just put him down. They didn’t even tell me.” Erin was now crying again. “I didn’t even get to say goodbye.”

  
For what felt like the hundredth time, Holtz found herself cursing Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert, and everything they did to hurt this amazing woman, who was still so kind despite all that had happened to her.

  
Erin looked lovingly at the kitten that was now asleep in Holtz’s lap. “So yeah, I guess I just wanted to try and save this one, because I couldn’t save him. I know, its stupid, just… please do me one more favor Jilly. Can you take her to the pound for me? I don’t think I can go.” Erin got up, trudging off to her room in the Firehouse for a sleeping pill and a long night’s rest.

  
And that was how Jillian Holtzmann found herself, frozen on the floor of her lab with a sleeping kitten in her lap on Christmas Eve. Once she heard Erin’s door close, she stormed over to the stairwell.  
“ABIGAIL”

* * *

 

  
Light was shining through the crack of Erin Gilbert’s window. When the four of them had chosen who got which bedroom in their new home, she had insisted she get the East side of the building, as she loved being an early riser. 

  
She gave a sleepy yawn before pulling herself out of bed, running a hand through her tousled red hair before completing her outfit of plaid pajamas with some pink bunny slippers, that Jillian would absolutely never let her live down. She shuffled over to her mirror and gave herself a little Christmas morning pep talk.

  
Abby was right, she said. It’s not fair to have an animal she’s allergic to in the firehouse. I’m sure someone will adopt her at the pound before they…she stopped her self right there. You are not going to ruin everyone’s Christmas morning by being all sad. Pull yourself together Erin, it was just a stupid cat.

  
Breathing deeply, she opened her door, prepared to put on a brave face and have a good Christmas. She stopped short, however, when she found a startled looking blonde outside her door, one hand raised like she had been about to knock. The other hand was holding a gift box.

  
“Oh, good morning, Jillian.” It still made Holtz’s heart flutter when Erin called her that, even though she’d disintegrate anyone else who tried the same thing. “Merry Christmas, I um, thought we were doing gifts downstairs?”

  
Holtz tugged on her ear, a nervous habit she had picked up in school. “We are, I just was, wondering if I could come in for a minute?”

  
“Oh, sure. Yeah, sure.” Erin brightened up a bit. She was glad to have a moment alone with the woman. She looked like an angel in the morning sunlight, blonde hair falling in delicate curls, framing her pale face with those big, ocean blue eyes. Holtz had chosen a red sweater this morning, with “Birthday Boy” written on it, underneath which was presumably a picture of Jesus in a party hat. Erin chuckled a bit at that. “Um, come on in Jilly.”

  
Holtz went over to sit on the edge of the bed, holding the package in her lap while she breathed heavily. Erin joined her, placing a gentle hand over hers while asking what she wanted to talk about. Much like she did in the bar that night, months ago, Holtz began speaking in a stilted manner, her voice carrying too many emotions all at once.

“Erin when I first met you I did not-know what kind of person you were but I knew that I-wanted to know and now I know that you are full of so much love and I think that you-of all people deserve to be happy and I just-I want you to know I will do anything to make you happy.”

  
Without another word, Holtz handed erin the gift box.

  
Erin looked at her with no small amount of wonderment. “Jill I-”

  
“Um Erin not to be rude but you really ought to open that sooner rather than later,” Holtz urged.

  
Frowning, Erin took the lid off the box, and was immediately met with a face full of fur. “What the- is this-McGonagall? Jill, I thought you took her to the pound!”

  
Holtz tugged on her ear with renewed vigor, refusing to meet Erin’s eyes. “Yes well, you see I came to a sort of agreement with Abby.”

  
Erin furrowed her brow. “Jillian Holtzmann, what did you do.”

  
Holtz threw her hand to her chest in indignation. “Why Ez, whatever makes you think I can’t come to a civil agreement with my dearest friend Abby?”

  
Erin raised an eyebrow.

  
“I simply agreed that if she allowed the cat to live on the second floor of the firehouse, that I would… you know… stop making every electrical appliance in her room play Mariah Carey.”

  
Erin blinked, and promptly burst out laughing. She laughed harder than she had in weeks, tears coming to her eyes as Holtz caught the kitten that nearly came tumbling out of her hands. Erin finally wheezed out: “I-cannot-believe-you-did-that,” all the while attempting to catch her breath.

  
Holtzmann was beaming at this point, watching Erin delight in her naughty/nice endeavors. “Well you know… I wanted to make you smile.”

  
Erin looked up at her wonderful Jillian, who had done this all for her. In an unprecedented moment of bravery for her, she leaned in and pressed a kiss at the corner of the blonde’s mouth. She felt the woman freeze beside her, and immediately panicked, hoping she could play it off as a friendly gesture. “Oh I’m sorry, Holtz, I was just…”

  
Erin was cut off by soft lips pressed against hers, tenderly drawing her in closer as she melted into the blonde’s embrace. When she drew back, those blue eyes were right there, and Holtz was staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A loud mewl drew her eyes upward, and she giggled at the kitten nesting in Holtz’s blonde curls. Clearly, McGonagall did not care for personal space at all.

  
Holtz giggled right back, bringing her hand up to brush Erin’s hair back from her adorable face. “For you Ez, it’s always Jillian.” She planted another sweet kiss on Erin’s lips, the second of many. “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! But be gentle, its my first time. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr, @queerbioengineer


End file.
